


Young engineers

by aeht98



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex, Thirsty Boris, Wet Dream, shy igor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeht98/pseuds/aeht98
Summary: Igor is in love with Boris. Desperately.
Relationships: Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by MissBass129 <3
> 
> Thanks to L. and N. <3 This story wouldn’t have been born without you. Ily!
> 
> This story is based on HBO characters only, not on the real life people.  
> This is my first work, I hope you’ll enjoy it!

8:30 a.m.

The locker room for unit four of the nuclear power plant in Chernobyl is crowded. The night shift has just ended and the operators are removing their white uniforms in exchange for their civilian clothes. All the boys are happy to go home; Leonid Toptunov and Sasha Akimov look at each other and smile. They’ll spend the afternoon together. Igor Kirschenbaum looks at them with a touch of envy for their happiness. He feels sad; he had a little quarrel with his colleague Boris Stolyarchuk during his shift at the turbines desk. Nothing serious, but for Igor's sensitive soul it was like a blow to the heart. His beloved Boris... usually he protects him, but today it hadn’t been like that.

"Hey, Igor!" Boris tries to get his attention, but the small guy pretends not to hear and quickly leaves the locker room.  
“What's going on?" Leonid asks Boris.  
“I don't know, we had a small dispute in the control room, but it was nothing serious". Boris replies, rather worried at his friend’s attitude. He knows Igor's feelings very well, even though his young, shy colleague is doing everything to hide them. What a pity, thinks Boris.

Igor returns sadly in his tiny apartment. He isn’t hungry, so he falls wearily onto the sofa and lies down, his eyes full of tears. Luckily for him, exhaustion overcomes his sadness and Igor falls asleep.

1:00 p.m.

Being in bed with him; that was Igor’s one and only wish. Once in bed with him, and if he liked it, then one more and one more. He wanted to feel Boris’s warm body, wanted to taste him, lick him, suck him, anything. They’d have all the time to explore each other’s bodies and exchange bodily fluids. And now it seems that his wish was about to come true, because Boris was there beside him.

Igor brings his hand to his cock and he winces, feeling how hard he is in his underwear.  
“Do you like what you see?” Boris asks him, talking softly in his ear.  
Yes, Boris is there with him. Naked, his cock is hard as a rock.  
“Very.” The smaller guy is breathless once he feels Boris’s hot breath on his cheek.  
“Good. I just wanted to make sure you know what you are doing to me.”  
Igor comes closer and kisses his neck.  
“Here. Let me. Since it’s my fault you’re hard.” Boris says.  
“Please.” Igor whispers still kissing the skin on his neck.  
Boris slides his hand into Igor’s underwear. The dark-haired boy blushes violently but lets Boris do the work. It was his fault after all.  
“Borja…” He moans.  
Boris decides to tease him, not moving his hand at all, just keeping it like that. It was good enough to start him off, that hand down there is all he ever wished for like nothing ever before in his life.  
He watches his shy friend blushing and shivering next to him, thinking this isn’t the first time Igor has had erotic fantasies and touched himself because of him. He begins moving his hand slowly and then speeds up. Igor continues whispering his name over and over again, on the verge of hyperventilation. A drop of precum comes out from the tip of Igor's cock and begins to descend towards the base. Boris licks it and bites his own lip at the sight of Igor looking and sounding like a complete mess. 

“This isn’t the first time, is it?” Boris asks. He loves the way Igor’s red face looks so breathless and the way his body flushes.  
“What?” The boy breathes out another question, focused on Boris’s touch and his own orgasm rising.  
“Becoming hard because of me.”  
“What makes you think it’s because of you?”  
“Well…I don’t see anybody else’s hand around your cock…and I also don’t hear any other names other than mine coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours.”  
“Borja...”  
“Tell me what you fantasize about.”

He slows down the motion until there‘s anything like an answer escaping the boy’s mouth.  
“You.” Igor’s eyes are still closed.  
“And what am I doing?”  
“This.”  
“Fucking hot. And what else?”  
“You…you fuck me”  
“How?”  
“Stop it Boris!” Igor's face is red with shame. Boris knows very well how shy and inhibited he is, why is he torturing him like this?  
“How?”  
“In every way…possible, Borja I’m going to…ahhh”  
Boris puts his finger over the top of Igor’s cock.  
“Tell me how I fuck you and I’ll let you come like you never did in your life.”  
“Deep…and hard…oh my God…on all fours…you’re an animal, insatiable!”  
Boris removes the finger when he‘s satisfied with the answer. A triumphant smile is painted on his face. Igor grabs ahold of Boris’s neck.  
“Igor, come for me.” Boris whispers in his ear.  
“Ohhh!...”  
“Come for me, come!” Boris’s words becoming somewhat of an order.  
And Igor does it, all over Boris’s huge hand and his own white shirt.  
“Oh Gúlja, yes!”  
“Fuck…”  
“Open your eyes.”  
“Wait…” Igor says, trying to stabilize his breathing. He can’t remember the last time he came that fast or that hard.  
“Look at me.”  
He obeys.  
Boris removes his hand and licks Igor’s cum off every single finger, never breaking eye contact. Igor blushes again.  
“And now…”  
Boris moves on top of him and slowly starts to take off Igor’s sperm-soaked shirt. 

A knock on the door.

Igor opens his eyes. There’s nobody in his living room, he’s completely alone. One hand is still tucked into his pants, holding his now limp cock and covered in his own cum. The other hand is lifting his shirt and playing with his nipples. 

Boris was never here? Did I just have a wet dream? Boris never came to jerk me off and lick his fingers covered in me? Thinks Igor. 

Igor feels sweat dripping from his face, his breathing becoming very deep. He quickly removes his shirt and starts whipping his dirty hand with it before taking off his pants and wet underwear, trying to clean up his satisfied cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by MissBass129 <3

2:00 p.m.

Another knock on the door.  
Igor, still shocked by the wet dream and barely wearing his pants, opens the door.  
“I’m glad you’re awake.” Boris smirks. Igor smiles foolishly and lets the protagonist of his erotic dream enter his home. Boris stands in the middle of the room and looks Igor straight in the eye, his gaze eager.  
“I couldn’t remain thinking that you were angry with me, my heart couldn’t handle that”.  
“No, I... I... “ Igor can't find the words, he's completely dazed. How many times he cursed his shyness; he would have liked to jump on Boris's neck, start kissing him and tell him how much he loves him.  
But Boris reads his mind, he knows what his reserved, clumsy colleague feels for him and his attitude drives him crazy.

Boris proceeds by taking off his pants, not breaking eye contact. Igor swallows while Boris pulls him close and starts kissing him. Igor can do nothing but return the kiss; Boris's lips and tongue are so soft and inviting… he‘s losing himself in them.  
“Ahhh... how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Boris whispers softly against Igor’s lips.  
Their bodies are pressed against each other, and Igor can feel the great bulge growing in Boris's underwear.  
Boris breaks the kiss to get rid of his underwear, revealing his manhood: long, hairy at the base, red at the top. Igor feels his mouth starting to dry. Boris lies down on the couch inviting Igor to join him.  
“Is this a dream?” Igor asks with wide, staring eyes on his friend's erection.  
“No, it’s not a dream. This is real.”  
“Are you real?” Igor runs a hand across Boris’s face, touching every part of it. The question felt necessary; he wants to avoid another wet dream.  
“I am.”  
“Boris, I... something happened.”  
“What? Are you alright?”  
“Yes... yes... I had a…ehmm…”  
“What, Gúlja?”  
“It’s embarrassing.” Igor’s cheeks are boiling red at this point. He‘s a bit exhausted, and he‘s too tired to keep everything inside.  
“I had a dream about you, and not… a normal one.”  
Boris smiles.  
“You had a wet dream about me?”  
Igor nods, his eyes closed.  
“Why are you so ashamed, it’s normal,” he paused. “how far did we go?” Boris lets out a small laugh.  
“You didn’t have the time to… ehmm... get inside.”  
“Would you like for me to make your dream come true?”  
Igor's heart skips a beat at hearing the question, but he can no longer hold back. His desire is too strong. “Please.”  
Boris moves on top of him, removing Igor’s pants slowly and spreads Igor’s legs apart  
“You okay?” Boris asks after they settle into a mock wrestling position.  
“Yes, I- I’m ok”. Igor replies with a nervous laugh.  
“Was I good to you in your dream?”  
“Oh Borja... ye- yes!” Igor stutters.

Their naked bodies are intertwined and what is to follow, Igor thinks, is a mind blowing fuck, or at least that’s how he always imagined it would be.  
Still holding his legs around his waist, Boris leans down to kiss Igor. He kisses him, deeply, and moves down his jaw, neck, chest and stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his quivering body. He stares at his friend’s body from above, but Igor is embarrassed and looks away.  
“Don’t do that. Look at me. I want to look at you the entire time.”  
Igor looks at his dark eyes. Boris kisses him again, letting his tongue explore Igor’s mouth.  
They stay like that for a while, not talking, only kissing, touching and staring at each other, exploring their bodies, preparing themselves for what is coming.

Surprisingly, Igor hands Boris the lube which he kept in a drawer near the sofa. The little, inexperienced boy was ready for anything.  
“Fuck me Borja!” Igor's voice is barely a whisper in Boris's ear.  
“Are you sure?”  
Igor nods.  
“Will you tell me to stop if you want me to stop?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I want to be absolutely fucked by you.”  
Boris smiles and kisses him again. They never stop kissing, not even when Boris rubs Igor’s hole. It‘s red and closed. The smaller guy moans loudly, breathing through Boris's lips.

“Fuck me Boris.” The boy whispers into the kiss, blushing madly.  
Boris breaks the kiss to look at Igor’s face as he inserts one finger in. Igor is flushed and in pain but doesn’t say anything. One finger gets inside all the way, and then another one quickly joins it. Igor grasps for Boris’s skin and his hands tighten stronger from the friction that is created once Boris begins moving his fingers.  
“Ahhhh...” Igor gasps, moving his head side to side. He feels so good, like he has never been in his life.

When Igor looks ready, Boris removes the fingers and guides his throbbing, rock-hard cock and pushes inside. Just the tip of the head gets in and Igor is already squirming away.  
“Breathe, Igor. I need you to breathe.”  
Not only does Igor keep his promise to not say a single word to stop him, but he doesn’t talk at all. He‘s afraid if he says anything it will just be a complaint, so he shuts his mouth. If he says that it hurt, Boris would feel bad, and that would stir him to stop. And Igor didn’t want him to stop.

“I’m okay, I’m fine.” Igor finally speaks through his heavy breathing. His eyes are still closed, but Boris can see that Igor is blushing. “I’m fine, please continue.”  
It‘s all Boris needs to hear; he bends down and kisses Igor again.  
His cock is already halfway in, and then he pushes himself in all the way. He’s enjoying the hotness around his cock.  
“Ah, fuck!” Igor grunts, this time with his eyes opened.

The afternoon sunlight that is shining from Igor’s left side gives him a clear image of Boris. His hair is messy and the sweat on his forehead is shining. It‘s so clear to the boy: Boris is also very nervous.  
What seems like an eternity for Igor to make up his mind is only actually a few minutes, and after an agonizing period of trying to stabilize his breathing, Igor finally gives a nod to Boris, and it‘s his cue to move.  
Boris begins moving slow; only entering with his head and pulling away, and then again with the head until he‘s completely sure Igor’s hole is widened enough. After that he begins going deeper and deeper, picking up the pace. After couple of minutes Igor’s grunts finally turns into moans, and Boris himself feels relieved. Sweat is dripping from Boris’s forehead onto Igor’s chest. Igor’s hands are holding Boris’s forearms that are settled next to him so that he can move better. Bodies are entangled, Igor is again on the verge of hyperventilation due to the amount of pleasure he‘s receiving. Igor’s eyes are fixed on Boris’s, but they’re closed, his parted lips saying the name of his lover over and over again. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…ahh Borja!”  
“Oh, you feel amazing!”  
Their bodies are covered with sweat, the couch is moving, and nothing else matters at that moment.  
It‘s painful, but to Igor it seems better than to keep throwing his head left and right, so he just stares at the beautiful man above him.  
“Ride me, Igor!”  
“Can I? Oh Boris…”  
“Yes, babe,” Boris eagerly looks at Igor.  
Igor is now in Boris’s lap, on top and riding him. Boris moves Igor’s tiny body on his cock, spreading butt cheeks for a better entrance.  
“Fuck, Gúlja!”  
That stirs Igor to let go, and he lets everything out.  
“Borja!” The dark-haired guy moans, riding his lover.  
Boris moans at the sound of his name.  
“Fuck! Boris... ahhh!”  
“My God, Igor!”  
“Fuck! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come…”  
Boris moves his hand to touch Igor's cock, like he did in the dream, but before laying a finger on it, Igor ejaculates all over Boris's chest. The cum is sticky in between his chest hair, and there‘s a huge grin on Boris’s face. The boy came untouched.

“Yes Gúlja. Good boy.”  
Boris pulls them back in the first position and pulls out, saying that he was close.  
“Boris, come for me.”  
“Where do you want me?” He breathes out, still holding his explosive cock in his hand.  
“Anywhere…please.”  
“I want to come on your chest.”  
“Do it.”  
He does. He comes on Igor’s chest hissing “I want to, I want to,” the entire time.  
Much to Igor’s surprise, Boris spreads his semen all over Igor’s chest and stomach with his palm.  
“No, Borja what are you-“ Igor giggled.  
Boris collapses next to his lover and kisses him deeply before drifting into the land of dreams. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’m working on a possible sequel...


End file.
